Miracle Pill, Cursed Pill
by Ritnou
Summary: Many generations ago a pill was made. A pill to save women from the pain of pregnacy. Only it caused the children to die. It was recalled, Now years later could a group of Teens be infected by it. Will they find a cure, or will it be to late for them too.
1. The Begining

Many generations ago a miracle pill was made.

One that was made to fix everything, remove the pain and suffering that has been in the world since the dawn of time. A pill, that was accidently created, made it so women did not have to suffer through antagonizing pain.

It was a large step in the process of finding important cures, everyone thought it was perfect. The world thought it was the first step to many other great cures. No one doubted it's potential, until the children started dieing.

The pill that was made to create an easier pregnancy did not work. Generations of children suffered an incurable illness that no one could figure out. Ailments imitaing over diseases were discovered in the children born from the pills. By the time culture samples were drawn the illness had faded leaving another dead child and any progress on a cure with it.

All work on the pill stoped and attempts to find a cure were futile. Not knowing what they were looking for the scientists and doctors could only watch as the children developed fevers, achs, and dizzyness. It was different for each child, some got worse then others coughing blood and being completely drained of energy. Others died only a few days after getting the tell tale fever and brown blemish. The doctors were horrifyed as the children died and not knowing anything they could do.

Soon the Pills became recalled, destroyed in burners. Hospitals sent them back and they dropped from the medical world. Leaving a fable told to new doctors and nurses entering the medical world.

However they are still out there, for those desperate girls who think maybe the miracle pill will work for them.

Soon the illness will emerge again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Furor Scribendi who beta read this prolog chapter thing. He was great, made it a whole lot better.


	2. First Victim

-1

In the beginning, I'd told myself that it was only a small fever. Nothing I couldn't handle.

My sister was worried about how pale I was, but I shrugged her off and gave her my usual smile.

"I'm fine, nee-san!" I would turn and leave for morning practice. It had been like that for at least two days, but the fever wasn't doing anything.

On Wednesday morning I woke up feeling the same. I sighed and maneuvered myself into the bathroom and took a quick shower before leaving for morning practice. I have a very planned routine for the morning. Shower, eat, say goodbye, get to school on time.

However that Wednesday morning something different happened. I noticed something marking the skin behind my right ear. A black spot? I found it odd and opened my eyes to stare at the spot more closely. Normal blemishes are black, and this was not normal. I flicked my hair and made sure it was covered. "I'll figure it out later..." I had to get to practice.

I hurried through breakfast and then, saying goodbye, left for school.

It isn't a long walk to school, and when I got there I went straight to the club house to get changed. I reached my shelf and grabbed out my Regulars' uniform. Placing the clothes on the middle of the bench, I unbuttoned my jacket and grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it off.

That was when it hurt for the first time.

My heart felt like it was being ripped in two. I grasped my chest as I slid to the floor - "W-What is this?" - My eyes were opened in shock as the pain slowly ebbed away. "I-It must have been the fever..." After that I rushed through dressing and headed to the door, not paying too much attention. So when I opened it, I ended up walking right into Tezuka...

"Ahh...Tezuka..."

"Fuji." He watched me with his usual stare and I smiled.

"Sorry, I'll head out to the courts now..." I stood to the side and walked past him.

"Fuji, the courts are locked. Here." He passed me the keys so I could open the gates.

"Thank you, Tezuka." After he had given me the keys I headed to the courts, watching as a few students showed up. I quickly unlocked the gates to the courts so the other members could get in.

I went straight to court A and to a practice wall. I started to hit the ball against the wall when it happened again. It began slow and steadily got worse. A pain in my chest and gut...I knew it wasn't good to overwork your body when in pain so I stopped for a moment.

"Fuji!" I jumped and spun around -

"Tezuka...everyone." I was surprised to see my captain and the rest of the team there, "When did you all get here?"

"A while ago...Tezuka was calling to you for a few minutes..." It was Oishi, always the worry wart.

I smiled, my eyelids closing again. "Ah, sorry, I'm not feeling too well...I think I will sit out of morning practice today...Perhaps I will be feeling better for practice later..." I turned to Tezuka to see if it was okay. For a moment I thought he looked worried but when I checked again it was his normal face.

"Okay, Fuji. Don't overwork yourself."

"Yes, thank you, Tezuka." I turned and left, heading to the club room. Once I was safely in and had the door closed, I let out a gasp and slid to the floor. God my body was in pain! I couldn't let them know that though - they would only worry about me. After a few moments I stood up and changed again, draping myself over the wall in exasperation.

Damn fever, how can it hurt this much?! I sighed and pushed myself up, heading out of the club house.

victim

The day was awful, the constant pain from my chest and the feeling of my gut rotting away was making me sweaty and dizzy. Oishi and Eiji, who are both in my homeroom, were worried over me immensely, but I couldn't let them see me in pain. What would that do for my reputation? By the time the final bell rang I had been to the bathroom four times in an attempt to vomit, hoping it would help. I couldn't, and the pain didn't leave as the day continued. It just got worse and worse. Soon I was dreading afternoon practice.

But afternoon practice came and by the time I got to the club room the pain was seeping away. _Finally...maybe the fever is leaving. It was probably just a final burst,'_ I was thinking to myself as I walked into the clubroom to get changed.

My peace was dissolved by one half of the Golden Pair. "Fuji, are you sure you're okay? You seemed to be in a lot of pain throughout the day..."

"Oishi, I'm fine. In fact, I feel a lot better now! I think I just needed some exercise." I knew I was cheerfully lying to his face and did feel slightly guilty, but it really was nothing a cold pill wouldn't fix later.

We had all finished changing and Tezuka wanted us to run some laps. I sighed the thought of running laps; it was not exactly something irresistible for me. However, we all pushed forward and successfully managed to finish the assigned 30 laps.

"Tezuka must be in a cruel mood today." I smiled at Tezuka as he passed me. He paused, glanced at me, and continued sprinting.

Juniors and seniors pair off and have practice matches, freshmen do drills. The Regulars will be in Courts A and B doing practice matches. I watched as Tezuka spoke, crisp and to the point. We all went to our assigned places.

Echizen and Momo pair, Kaidou Kawamura pair, Eiji Oishi pair, Fuji, you're with me, and Inui can work with the wall. After we had our orders, we moved off. I wandered over to Tezuka and found an empty court for us to work with.

There were only two courts for the regulars to use, so two pairs would have to wait out for a chance to use one. Those pairs seemed to be the Golden Pair and Echizen and Momo today. Tezuka and I started off slow, not completely warmed up yet, but after a few moments Tezuka was playing to his complete potential, and only I seemed to be struggling.

"Fuji! Keep up with the ball!"

"A-Ah...yes, Tezuka..." I paused for a moment, unsure of exactly what was wrong with me. We continued playing and I just became slower and slower. The others were starting to stop to stare at me. I wasn't sure why but there was definitely someone breathing heavily, almost panting - _Is that me?_ I looked up and found myself wiping sweat off my brow, "It is me..." It was a quiet mutter, and I quickly shook my head. I had to get back into the game. I hit the ball back to Tezuka with a large amount of force. He must have been surprised because he hit a lob - I could easily counter it. However, as I looked up at the ball, a searing pain went up my throat and I started coughing madly. The violent coughs sent me to my knees, one hand over my mouth, the other on my neck. Pain was coursing through my whole body and a violent spasm followed. The other regulars had all crowded around me and I coughed loudly again, almost a hack and I felt something wet hit my hand. My eyes shot open and I looked at my hand, dreading what I might see. The last thing I remember was droplets of blood dripping down my finger and hitting the green court, then all I saw was a dizzying black.

victim

****

Enter Tezuka

We all watched Fuji walk off to his class slowly, though it was painful for us to see. We all faced each other and went back to our morning practice. As I watched the members work, I thought about Fuji. He had been acting odd lately. He was probably getting sick. He needed to rest more, I could imagine how little rest he actually gave himself.

Soon enough class started and we wandered off to class. "Oishi, please come here. I need to speak with you... " The team's mother hen trotted over to me and I stood calmly, waiting for him.

"Oishi, I know you have classes with Fuji. Would it be too much trouble to ask you to make sure he is okay, you know how he is..."

"No problem Tezuka, I would have anyway."

"I know." We both turned and went to our respective classes.

By the time afternoon practice came around and we all headed out to the courts. Fuji seemed somewhat better so I paired everyone off and kept him with me. That way I could keep an eye on him if anything happened.

None of us expected it to happen, it shocked us all. We could hardly move. Fuji just started coughing and it wouldn't stop, spasms ran through his body and we had all moved around him now -

"Oishi, quick, go get the nurse!!" I shouted. I had no idea how I looked at the moment. Probably the same as I normally do.

"Ahhh!! Blood!" I looked over at Eiji, who had his mouth covered and was pointing down at Fuji. A quick glance down told me that Fuji was coughing blood now. The sickening sight of blood trickling from his mouth was too much for a few of the members, such as Kawamura and Eiji. I hurriedly knelt down and checked his pulse and picked him up; he was unconscious.

"Does someone have a cell phone?" Ryoma pulled one out, held it open and started dialing. He knew what was needed. This was beyond a school nurse, Fuji needed to go to a hospital.

I moved him over to a bench and laid him down. The rest of the members crowded around as we started to hear a distant siren. Thankfully, it only took another ten minutes for the ambulance to pull up to our tennis courts. A small group of paramedics strapped Fuji onto a table, and we all watched with hollow emptiness as the ambulance drove away.

"Tezuka-buchou...Will he be okay?" I glanced back at Eiji.

"...It's Fuji...probably..."

victim

****

Enter Fuji

It hurts. It was all I could think as my mind kicked into logical reasoning again. A groan escaped my lips and I turned my head. The more awake I became the more aware I was of a number of strange noises around me. I opened my eyes and was faced with complete whiteness. Slowly the events came back to me and I groaned, turning my head to the side. I felt some wires shift as my head turned. Then noises started. It sounded like talking and a few frantic shuffles.

A few men in white coats appeared in my line of vision. I think they were talking to me but I couldn't hear properly. I only got snippits of what they were saying.

"Get the...don't...just rest...the monitor...closely...dangerous...die." My head lolled back to the pillow and my consciousness was lost again.

It was a while before I woke up again. Of course I had no estimate of the time, but it felt like a long time. I slowly opened my eyes again...things weren't as bright now, thankfully. I shifted into a more upright position and looked around. The lights had been dimmed; it must be nighttime and all the workers probably left. That was good because I could take in my surroundings without being bothered. A quick scan of the room showed me it was filled with machines. The walls were almost completely beeping machines.

"What a strange hospital room..." I continued to look around and noticed the machines were connected to me. I freaked: I was connected to a room of machines, and for a reason I didn't know. I jerked forward, trying to climb out of the bed. No, this was not like me. I sat back on the bed calmly, taking a few deep breaths. Everything was fine, this must just be an advanced hospital, but then...how come it had never been mentioned?

I continued to think calmly and rationally, since I had calmed down I was able to relax. "Best go to sleep and wait until the morning...I can ask someone then." So I soon fell into a restless sleep.

victim

When I woke up again the room was filled with people, all of them staring at me. I groaned because for some reason my chest was hurting again. Just like the time I fell in the tennis courts, before I knew it I was coughing madly. Pain spread through me and I rolled over because I knew what was coming and I didn't want to end up choking on blood. My throat felt like it was being ripped apart as the blood came spitting out. It wasn't long before I was unconscious again.

victim

****

Enter Tezuka

No one could concentrate, practice was going nowhere and I was eventually forced to end it early. Once everyone had arrived in the club room the regulars approached me.

"Tezuka... Can we go visit Fuji in the hospital after we finish here?"

"Ah...I was planning on going to check on his condition anyways...I think it would be good if we all go to support him..." Eiji looked still upset, he and Fuji were best friends. I could only imagine how hard it was for him... well, actually, it wasn't that hard. I was surprised by how struck I was by the event myself.

Once we had all finished changing we headed off to the hospital that Fuji was at. When we all got there I made sure everyone stayed calm and didn't make a ruckus.

"Excuse me miss... We are looking for a Fuji Syusuke..." The lady at the desk looked up at all of us briefly before looking down at her computer, she scrolled down for a few minutes then looked back up at us.

"I'm sorry, he has left us." I stared at her, shocked. How could that be? Eiji started to sob on Oishi's shoulder. I glanced back down when the lady moved. Handing me a piece of paper, she said, "Here, this is where he was transferred to...it's a specialized hospital. Just opened." She was staring at Eiji strangely for his crying. I nodded my thanks and bowed slightly. Mere seconds later we were rushing out the door.

"Buchou, where do we need to go?" I quickly told them all the directions and we headed off in the general direction.

It took us a considerably long time to find the hospital that we had been trying to find. However once we got there everyone relaxed. We slowly went to the door and opened it. Inside we found a plain white room with five chairs lining one wall. To the right of the room was a stainless steel desk. One the wall facing us was a large steel door. To be perfectly honest the room was freaking most of us out.

"Can I help you?" Eiji jumped and we looked over at the desk to see a woman there.

"She definitely was not there a few seconds ago..." I glared at him and went over to the desk.

"Excuse me miss, we are looking for our friend Fuji Syusuke..."

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to visit him at this point in time." I watched her...she seemed odd.

"When can we visit him then?" I tried again,

"The time in which you can visit Fuji-san is undetermined at this point. Please come back in a few days." When she finished talking we were even more freaked out.

I remained calm. "Why can we not see him yet?" The lady looked unsure.

Vaguely, she said, "You can't see him yet because he is in the middle of some important tests to see if he has what we think he has." The team turned around to see a doctor standing with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you think he has then?"

"That information is not allowed to be given out, anyways please come back in a few days time if you are still concerned..." He turned and went back into the steel door from which we assumed he came. I looked over at my team.

"Well there is nothing we can do now...at least we know that he is safe and...you know." The rest of them nodded and we started to head to the door when a voice called out.

"Have a nice day now!" It was the odd receptionist lady.

Once outside we started to talk.

"That place is creepy! I swear that lady most have been brainwashed or something! Did you see the way she was acting? Freakish... "

"Eiji! Don't assume such things, it is a new hospital it is just...new looking." I watched as Oishi and Eiji discussed the hospital.

"Buchou..." I looked back at Momo-san,

"Do you think Fuji-senpai will be okay?" I sighed under my breath.

"We can only hope, this is a new hospital with new equipment and such...I'm sure he will be okay. Let us leave and come back in a few days time to check on him..."The team nodded and we all started to head back to our homes, each thinking in our own minds about Fuji.

****

A/N: Awsome props to my new editor Jewelieishness!!

Thanks to her She made this chap ready to be posted yayz!!

Now she gets the lovely joy of nagging me to write chappie 2. heeee


	3. Delinquency

-2

yay for her!!

I woke up again, this time feeling a little better.

But only a little bit.

This place was strange and I wanted to sit up, so that's what I did. I moved into a sitting position, and as soon as I did someone rushed into the hospital room.

"Don't you dare sit up!!" I glanced at the psychotic nurse or doctor. I wished that I knew who he was.

"And why, may I ask, am I not allowed to sit up?" He stared at me as if I was stupid or something.

"If you do that, you're going to disrupt all our equipment!" I looked around myself - machines again. They made me feel worse; I got the haunting feeling that I needed them to survive.

"What are they?" I looked back over at him as I lowered myself. I was feeling weak again and my body was still completely sore.

"I suppose you have the right to know, don't you." He paused briefly. "How old was your mother when she had you?" I thought for a moment. Why would he need to know that?

"When she had me? I don't know... probably about 29, 30 maybe?"

"Wrong, we have reason to believe she was around 17..." I stared at him. He must be crazy. I mean, I had an older sister! She was at least 5 years older than me!

"That couldn't be right...My sister is a good few years older then me. That would mean my mother had her when she was...well, really little..."

"No. Your older sister is not your blood relative. The first child your mother had was you, and it was a mistake."

"What do you mean?" I was confused. "How can she not be my blood sister? What does this have to do with me being here; and why do I feel so tired and weak?"

"I mean that your older sister was probably adopted at some point or another so that you would think you didn't have such a...well you know, kind of mother. I am not really sure but she isn't related to you by blood. It isn't any of my business. Now imagine a young 17 year old girl, her last year of high school, and bam, she gets pregnant. You can imagine that must have been a painful event in her life. So what better way to deal with it then the Miracle Pill?"

"Miracle Pill?" I was rather interested in the story now, to say the least. Of course it was shocking to know all this, especially that my mother had me so young...could that mean my father was different from Yuuta's? My poor little brother may only be my half brother. That was an upsetting thought...

"It was a pill made a few generations back. Supposedly, it cured all the pain of pregnancy. No morning sickness, no more pains, just a easy painless ordeal altogether."

"Except things went wrong with me?" I interrupted briefly.

"Close. Right, so the children, once they were born, had a blood defect and developed an illness. It was different for each child, unfortunately. It was a collection of some of the worst illnesses, all remade into a new structure, one that didn't have a cure yet. Children were dying faster than doctors could study their blood and find cures. Then, once the child died, the illness vanished...like it was never there.

"The pill soon got recalled. It was burned and taken away from the hospitals. But the people who manufactured them still insisted they would help. So they continued making them; no one knows where they are based even today. Young women would buy it from them - that's how they keep in business. Young, hopeful girls who made mistakes and wound up pregnant. Like your mother. Buy the pill for some hundred dollars and it would work, too. So they thought that they would be okay. Then the pill would take their child away."

"That's horrible, I can't believe that people could keep making those pills..." The man nodded and I knew something worse was coming.

"Gets worse...the people making them, changed them somehow. The pill - it became subdued...took a while to take hold of the child's bloodstream. The kids would happily grow to be 10 or even 12 before the illness suddenly took hold of them and they were killed. The kids were brought into regular hospitals but nothing was ever done fast enough. Equipment was too old... and once again, doctors watched the virus vanish before their eyes.

"That's why they built this hospital. As soon as someone was even suspected of having the illness, they would be sent here. A few people have been in here but they all died...nothing was done fast enough. The teenagers didn't come in as soon as it started. The parents refused to let them get tested right away..." Horror gripped my core. The people that were sent here... That made me feel sick.

"You mean..."

"I'm sorry, Fuji-san, we are doing everything we can as fast as we can...We won't let it happen to you..." God, I felt sick. I was going to vomit...

"Bucket..." He stared at me, not understanding completely. Then his eyes widened and he grabbed the bedpan, handing it to me. I promptly used it incorrectly by vomiting into it. I rested back against the bed, a foul taste lingering in my mouth.

"How long do I have before...you can't get anything?"

"Don't worry Fuji, since you got here fast enough we managed to take your blood and create an injection that would suppress the virus temporarily. You need to be injected with it every 15 hours or the virus will start attacking your body immediately."

"Then why do I feel so terrible?"

"Because it is only stopping the virus from spreading and destroying your body, in turn killing you, but all the effects are still there. I am afraid to tell you that from studying your blood that the virus has given you a mutant form of tuberculosis... and, um..."

I deadpanned. "That 'um' does not sound good at all..."

"Well, it appears that you have become...uhh...maybe you already were and just didn't know, but it is very possible, actually 100 percent possible- " I was vaguely reminded of Inui. A corner of my mouth lifted slightly. "...that...you are a...hermaphrodite..."

I blinked incredulously and stared at him. "_What?!_"

"Yes, well, during our, uh, inspection to figure out if you had any other diseases we have noticed that you have...uh, one more hole than is normal for a male...to have..."

"Oh my God..." With that information I am pretty sure I fainted. Come on, someone tells you that you're half female, when for the entire 15 years of your life you have only known yourself as a male.

That is a pretty scary thought.

Tezuka

We were back at school and _every single one_ of my team members was slacking.

"Thirty laps! All of you." I knew it was cruel; they were just worried about Fuji. I worried too. Other than Oishi, Fuji was one of my closest friends. As I watched them all trudge off, I decided to follow them. After all, I was just as distracted as them - we all needed the jog.

Once we were all finished with our laps, we sat down on the ground and drank water. I only paused for a moment to drink from my water bottle: I couldn't look like it had really affected me. During that whole run I could only think of Fuji. Why was he plaguing my thoughts so much? Of course it was understandable that I was worried about him - I mean, he was my teammate. We were all worried about him. But he was particularly bothering me as of currently.

I shook my head briefly and called out to Ryoma.

"Echizen, come play a game with me." I said in my normal emotionless voice. Why did I always sound like that? I was worried and scared, why couldn't I show it?

Ryoma looked up at me, as well as the rest of the team. "Okay then, Buchou..." He stood up and walked with me to tennis court A.

"Buchou, you're worried about Fuji-senpai, right?" I blinked and stared at him.

"I mean, more then you think you should be." Always the deductive one, our freshman.

"Yes...I suppose you could say he is indeed plaguing my thoughts more then I would have assumed he would..." Ryoma nodded with a huff and went to the other side of the court.

"Maybe I can help distract you for a little while, ne?"

"Don't say 'ne'. You will start to act like Kikumaru." Ryoma smirked and served the ball.

"Buchou, did you just make a joke?" I blinked, narrowly slicing the yellow blur back to the other side of the court.

Did I?

"No, I was just stating a fact from prior observation."

"Of course you were, Buchou." We continued playing, and whilst we played, the team started to do some exercises and began their own games as well.

Before I knew it, we all had to leave for classes.

"Thank you, Echizen. That was a pleasant game..." He huffed irritably. He had lost, but we all knew he didn't like to say it aloud.

We all went to the changing room and started to change into our uniforms. Once we were done, we proceeded to class.

I sat in my class quietly. All I could seem to do was stare at Fuji's desk. What was wrong with him? Would he be okay? Was it life threatening? When would we get to see him? Would he be allowed out any time soon?

"Tezuka-san."

Could he continue playing tennis? What if it was severe and he had to stop?

"Tezuka-san..."

How would he ever deal with it? How would I deal with it?

"Tezuka-san!"

Did the team need him so much?

"_Tezuka-san!_"

Or was it just me?

"_Tezuka-san, if you are not going to pay attention go out into the hallway_!!" I blinked and looked up to see my red-faced teacher fuming in front of me. I looked around and quickly noticed that the entire class was looking at me, amused. Oishi stared at me from the front of the classroom.

"I apologize Minori-sensei, I got lost in my thoughts," I managed.

She blew out air angrily. "Well, you can go stand out in the hallway until the end of class. I called you four times before I got through to you." I did a perfect double-take; with the exception of my grandfather, I had never been reprimanded in my entire life. Calmly, I stood up and walked to the door. I slowly slid it open and went out into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

I needed to see Fuji for myself. If I didn't, I feared that I would end up completely warped.

I glanced down the hallway and stared walking towards the stairs that led to the exit. Once I was out of the school building, I worked my way slowly to the hospital, thinking about what I had just done.

"I just skipped school. Fuji, you're turning me into a hoodlum..." I sighed and continued on my way. Once I was at the shiny new hospital, I poked my head in. If the lady was at the desk, I would have to ask her if I could see him. I was extremely afraid that I wouldn't be allowed to. Then I noticed she wasn't at the desk. In fact, the strange room was completely empty. I shivered and walked into the room.

_Okay, Kunimitsu, you're in the hospital and there is no one here. What to do... Well, the doctor came from that door...so Fuji must be there somewhere..._ No, what was I thinking? I was going to sneak around a hospital looking for Fuji? Definitely not. I went and sat in the waiting area.

But _it_ enticed me. The door. Behind it might be Fuji. The same Fuji that I needed to see in order to settle my scattered thoughts.

_Fuji, I have just become a delinquent for the betterment of you. If I get arrested...you're paying my bail..._ I thought to myself, wishing Fuji could hear it. I was acting so subnormal because of him. What was it about Fuji that had me skipping school and sneaking around hospitals? I pushed the door open gently and poked my head in it to look down the hallways. I sighed in relief when I discovered that there was no one there.

It was a long empty hallway that only had a few doors. There was another hallway, though, and I decided to go down that one.

I turned down and saw it was a long hallway with windows lining it. Another hallway branched off to the right at the end. I started to walk down it, glancing out the windows every so often. They were all empty rooms painted white with a bed and a desk with a computer on it, also white. There was a small couch against the opposite wall, and the door to the rooms were on the hallway I was in. These rooms seemed more like observation rooms than hospital rooms. As I approached the last room, I saw it was painted blue. I paused to look into it. There was some tennis magazines placed on the desk, and a few bags in the corner. Someone must have been living in it. I looked closer at the bags until I noticed something unsettlingly familiar. One of them was Fuji's tennis bag.

Fuji was staying in this room? I thought for a moment, but the sheets were ridiculously wrinkle-free, not to mention that everything was still too perfect and new. No, he must be_ going_ to live in it...

I turned and continued down the hallway until I got to the next turn. I followed the path, and what greeted me was a hallway filled with steel doors. Spooky looking steel doors. They all had little squares protruding from them with hinges. I thought they might be like windows you looked in. I went down the hall and paused at the first door to look in. It was filled to the brim with beeping machines and steel mechanics. Other than that it was empty. I say 'empty' because Fuji was not in it. I continued to look into the rooms until I got to the last one. Fuji had to be in it...there was nowhere else for him to be...

I opened the peephole and glanced inside. What I saw scared me witless. There was Fuji, lying on a bed, surrounded with machines that were all attached to his body in some way.

"Fuji, what are they doing to you?" I looked down at the handle to check and see if it was open. It was, thankfully, so I pushed open the door and hurried over to Fuji.

"Fuji?" I looked him over and noticed that he was sleeping. I sighed gently; seeing him lying like that amongst the wires and tubes and blinking machines was the most frightening thing I have ever had to deal with.

"God, Fuji, the team is so worried about you...you have no idea...they aren't practicing properly and they are slacking horribly...and I...I can't seem to get you out of my head. I am not completely sure I like what you have done to me Fuji..."

I glanced around and noticed a chair. I grabbed it and pulled it over so that I could sit down and watch him.

"I skipped school to come here...and I snuck through the hospital...It is really strange here...I hope you don't have to stay for too long. The team needs you back, and soon." This was an incredible moment. I had no idea what to do now. I was talking to someone who was asleep and couldn't even hear me. Not to mention I really wasn't supposed to be in that hospital room. In fact, I wasn't even supposed to be in the hospital at all. I could only imagine how the teacher was reacting.

Minori-sensei

I sighed and glanced at the wall clock. Tezuka-san was awfully quiet, and he always paid attention in class before today. I supposed that I should let him come back in; I thought that he had learned his lesson.

"Tezuka-san! You can join the rest of the class now..." I waited a few moments but he never came.

"Tezuka-san?" I wandered over to the door, opening it.

"Tezuka-san, you can jo-" I blinked and looked around.

"...Tezuka-san?" He definitely was not in the hallway.

"_TEZUKA-SAN, WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU HAVE A DETENTION_!!"

Tezuka

A shiver went down my spine.

"The things I do for you Fuji..." I mumbled and stared at the silent boy,

"When will you wake up? I need to speak with you..." I sighed and stood up, looking him over once more. Which caused me not to hear_ them_. The sounds of the big steel door sliding open, or the footsteps of the man walking towards me. In fact, I was completely unaware he was in the room until I felt his hand grip my shoulder and spin me around.

"What are you doing here!? You're not supposed to be back here! How did you get back here?! Who are you?!" I was shocked into silence and couldn't answer.

"Get out! Get out _now_!!" I needed no more telling. I ran out of that room and hospital as fast as I could. That was officially the last time I would ever perform delinquent acts..._ever_.

* * *

A/N clonked I forgot to add this now I have to do it again!! grrr anywayyyys!! Thank you all my Reviewers!! I htink there was...um ues 4 of you and a few stroy alerts! Yay! Chapter 4 or 3 depending how you look at it will be out soon. I am still writing the next one though...

alllllll thanks to my awsome editor Jewelieishness!!

yay for her!!


	4. Vist

**Tezuka**

Needless to say, I was back at the school in record time. I quickly ran to the locker room and hid there, panting on the bench.

"God...that was the most traumatic event of my life." I sighed, allowing the bench to support my elbows as I rested my head in my hands. I had no idea what I was going to do now.

Just then, I heard the door being pushed open and a shout from the doorway. "Tezuka!" I glanced up to see the regulars standing there, Oishi looking at me worriedly.

"Where were you? The teacher flipped out when she couldn't find you. Did you feel ill? Was that why you weren't paying attention in class? Are you better now?" They had all moved into the room. They locked the door so that the rest of the team had to wait until we had finished talking. They all stared at me, waiting for an answer. I suppose I couldn't keep it from them; they all deserved to know. This would definitely change how they thought about me.

"I went to see Fuji-kun..." They all stared at me and I watched their facial expressions change.

"You did!"

"Is he okay?"

"You got to see him?"

"How was he?"

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Why did you go?" All of them asked me different questions at the same time. I looked up at them calmly.

"I'll tell you. Okay...It's just..." I sighed loudly, "I went to the hospital...and snuck in..." They all looked at me like I had just said Hell had frozen over and Satan was moving to Earth for a new home.

_I needed to see him... _I mumbled the story again, more to myself than to them. "I went down a hallway, found some white rooms...one of them was blue, and it had Fuji's tennis bag in it. I continued until I found another hallway with a bunch of doors. At the end of it was...Fuji. He...he was hooked up to a bunch of machines...and he was asleep, and it was just...unsettling." I fixed my gaze on the lockers in front of me. "It was like a science-fiction movie where they were doing experiments on him..."

I looked around at the shocked members.

"I sat down, talked to him a little, then I got up. Next thing I know I had a doctor screaming at me and I ran all the way back here..." It was awkward telling my team that I had done something so delinquent. I was supposed to be the compassed, emotionless captain. Straight A student, good at sports, good in school.

I was sneaking into _hospitals_.

I stood up and looked around the clubroom. At anything, anywhere that could give me something to focus on other than the faces of my teammates. "Now...let's go practice." I turned and headed out to the tennis courts. As I opened the door, the other members filed in and changed.

Later after practice, I was starting to head out when the regulars approached me.

"Tezuka-buchou...we were wondering...maybe we could stop by the hospital to see if we could see him yet?" I looked at them. I suppose, since I had already seen him...we could stop by, just to find out...

"I suppose we could do that then..." We started off walking towards the hospital. It wasn't really a long walk, but knowing what lurked ahead made it seem harder to deal with. At any rate, I started to tense up as we walked past the old hospital, which indicated we were almost halfway there. The others continued to walk without hindrance. Clearly they forgot that I had just been here, and caught while I was at it. I desperately hoped that the guard hadn't called the cops or something.

Soon we had arrived, and the others were walking up the steps. This was just going to be awful, I could tell. Kikumaru-kun pushed open the door and we all walked in. The room was still creepy, and the lady was actually at the desk this time.

Maybe because they were afraid that someone else would be sneaking in.

She looked up when we came in. I lurked in the corner, not wanting to be seen. "Hello, how may I help you?" She spoke to our rather large group.

Inui replied, "We are here to find out if we can visit Fuji-kun." He glanced up, the light reflecting off of his glasses. The lady clicked a button and glanced at her computer screen,

"Oh, you're in luck! His room has been moved!" She smiled at us. I knew what room he was in - he was in the blue one. She wrote down the number anyway and when we turned Eiji was practically running to the door. We were all finally going to see Fuji.

And legally.

**Fuji**

When I woke up again, I was in a different room. It was blue, and my bags were on the ground. I noticed that one of the bags had some of my clothes in it. All of this reminded me of something I had been told in one of my 'lapses' (what I call when I wake up and am told something but I am only awake for a total of three minutes) At any rate, the doctor had said I had become a test subject. My mother had signed a form saying she didn't mind. She wanted me to be back no matter what. I curled up on my side and pulled my knees to my chest. I had the IV drip in my arm that sent the stupid virus repressor into my blood every 15 hours. I had discovered a while ago that when it was dripped into your system you got a horrid feeling in your stomach. It was really disgusting; I was stuck with some mutant TB. And I had found out I am a hermaphrodite. You would have no idea how bewildering it felt. I was a test subject: they would be constantly taking my blood and doing tests on me. God, life was horrible and I was seriously thinking that I just didn't want to deal with it.

I buried my head into my arms, humiliated enough to revert to a fetal position, and screamed loudly, trying to vent my frustration out.

Which was a stupid idea since it lead to coughing and hacking and pain, and eventually coughing out blood. Once I started to feel something come up my throat I had to sit up and grab the bucket that I had for when this happened. Or if I needed to be sick, or apparently if I needed to pee. I wasn't allowed to move yet. Fun, the doctor told me he would be around to change it every hour or so. Couldn't have it smelly, could we. Or I could push a nifty little button if I needed him to remove it, or if I wanted food, or if I wanted a magazine, or if I just wanted to annoy the poor doctor for my own pleasure.

Anyway, whilst I was coughing up blood into my oh so familiar bucket friend I happened to notice a bunch of faces staring at me through the window at the end of my room. Some faces I would rather not see staring at me whilst I hacked up blood. There stood the entire regular team, watching me as I sat there, shocked. (I was pretty sure a stray trail of blood was dripping down my chin.) A doctor approached them and said something I couldn't understand, then opened the door letting the crowd in. Thanks doc, let's _not_ ask the patient if this is the best time to be seeing someone.

He walked in behind them and took my bucket. _Goodbye Bucket... _He then grabbed some cleaning tissues and wiped away the trail of blood on my chin.

"Fuji-kun..." I looked up, then down at the floor. I blamed this on the doctor - he would pay. He'd better be prepared for a never-ending assault of buzzing from his favorite test subject. Eventually, though, I had to look back up at my friends, no matter how reluctant I was.

"Hi everyone..." The doctor had left, thankfully, and I thought in a small corner of my mind of many ways to torment him.

"FUJI-KUN I MISSED YOU!!" I looked up just in time to lean back to avoid a flying Eiji. Who had decided he wanted to hug me. He ended up half lying on my bed, face pressed against the wall.

"Eiji-kun! You have to show restrictions!! Fuji is sick!" Oishi, no doubt reprimanding the pouting Eiji, scolded. Ryoma was silent, as well as Tezuka. The others were asking if I was okay.

Well, actually, Momo and Kaidou were fighting...

"I'm fine...for the most part..." I sighed and sat up a little straighter. Tezuka looked at me at the same time I glanced over at him. I have to admit, for some reason I felt something weird that made me open my eyes and shiver,

"Fuji, are you cold?" I looked over at Oishi.

"Oh no, I'm fine..." There was an awkward pause.

"This is a nice room you get though...did they paint it just for you? All the others are white..." Kawamura spoke up for the first time.

"I'm not sure...I only just woke up a few moments ago..." This whole event was getting really awkward.

"Ah...I have to go! I forgot, I promised my mother I would go straight home to help her clean!" Oishi looked around at the others and then at me.

"I'm sorry, Fuji...I'll come see you again later. It was nice seeing you..." I nodded and he turned to leave. Now that it was only down to a few people three of them sat down on the couch across my small room the other three sat on the floor. Tezuka grabbed the computer chair and, pulling it closer to the bed, sat down on it.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I looked down at Inui - of course he wanted to know, and I wasn't surprised to see him sitting there with his notebook open and a pen ready. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell them all of it, especially not _that..._

"Well...I suppose you could say I have a mutant form of the virus called Tuberculosis... You end up coughing up blood and other fluids that get in your lungs...I think I looked it up once...well, um, the medicine they have for it isn't affecting it much...just repressing the actual threatening virus from spreading...or something..." I looked at them all weakly. I clearly had no future in the medical field. I think I explained that horribly, and it had something to do with bacteria, not a _virus_. Oh well. Inui could correct me if he felt like it.

Everyone stayed silent for a few moments.

"Will you...be able to play tennis? I mean, once they have a medicine for it, right? Since they have the repressor could you play again soon?" Momo asked me carefully.

"I'm not too sure, I would have to ask the doctor. I really want to play, I miss it. By the way, how is practice going?" I smirked at the looks on their faces.

"Ah, Tezuka, you really shouldn't push them so hard, ne?" Tezuka looked at me and remained silent. Something was up with him. I knew it.

Soon, everyone was getting ready to leave and some were already leaving my room. Ryoma was the last to leave. He gave a final glance back -

"Mada Mada Dane..." Then he turned and left. Seeing all my teammates had really made me feel better. They were my friends, and I had been starting to get lonely...you don't really notice things like this until you end up finding out you have a possibly life-threatening illness that has no cure. It was strange though, having them all there. They were acting strange around me, like they had to walk around egg shells. It made me feel like a child again, perfectly honest. I sighed, looked up again, and was promptly shocked. I was looking right into Tezuka's face.

"Ah, Tezuka...You haven't left yet?"

**Tezuka **

The whole time I was in that room, I had been watching Fuji. He seemed pale and fragile. I imagine he hadn't looked in a mirror lately since, well...he was Fuji, but seeing him sitting there on that blue bed...he looked so skinny, so sick. It just made me feel sick. I wanted to reach out and hug him, then force a few pounds of food down his throat. This whole thing was very puzzling and I had no idea what it was, but the feeling was starting to annoy me.

"Kunimitsu..." Fuji looked at me funnily,

"I want...you to call me Kunimitsu..." I didn't know how he would react. I had just told him to call me my first name. Not many of us used first names, though we called Ryoma Ryoma sometimes... Then he smiled at me vaguely, which sent a strange feeling to my stomach.

"Syusuke," Fuji responded. I smiled briefly at him. We soon lapsed into silence. I didn't know what to say so I decided to tell him about my quests earlier that day,

"I was here earlier..." I glanced up to look at him, "I...well I snuck in, because they wouldn't let us see you...and I just needed to..." I paused. That sounded odd. It sounded really odd.

"You were worried about me? Enough to sneak into a hospital?" He was smirking at me in amusement again, which made my stomach flutter. What was this?

"Yes, you caused me to resign myself to delinquency. If I get arrested you're paying the bail." I hadn't noticed that I had smiled while saying it, but his eyes opened and a wide smile spread across his face.

"You're smiling." I blinked and must've frowned, because he did too, which made me rather upset.

"Ne, Tez- Kunimitsu...why are you still here? I mean, is there any special reason you wanted to stay?" He was looking at me expectantly, as if I was supposed to say something. What it was I wasn't sure, so I just told the truth.

"I'm not sure...I just didn't want to leave you yet..." I suppose he was satisfied with the answer because he leaned against the headboard, smiling. I must say though - him saying my name...it made me feel really happy. This was weird. I probably should've left, I needed to think about what I was feeling. I stood up carefully, looking down at Syusuke,

"I should probably leave." Once again, my body was moving before I had processed what was going on because when I figured it out I had my hands resting on the bed and my lips were connected with Syusuke's. I pulled back quickly looking startled, he looked just as startled as me. What had I just done?

"I...um...I'm sorry! I'm going to go...now..." I quickly turned and left the room. What was wrong with me? I had never acted this strangely around anyone before. I ran all the way home, once there I quickly moved past my grandparents, ignoring their questions.

Once I got to my room and slammed the door, I moved over to my bed. I sat down on it and put my head in my hands.

"What have I done..." I mumbled to myself,

"I kissed him...I kissed Fuji Syusuke..." Oh god, I couldn't. I mean...he was a guy...I was a guy...but it would explain what I've been feeling. I shook my head and lay down on my bed; I needed to think about this more. Figure things out... what was I supposed to say to Syusuke?

"I kissed him..."

**Fuji**

I stared, wide eyed as he ran out the door. _The _Tezuka Kunimitsu had kissed _me._ I continued to stare for a few moments before moving my hand to my lips. I sat there, just staring like that, then I smiled and lay down in bed.

"I was kissed by Kunimitsu." I found this day to be highly productive and now I could hardly wait until the next time my _entire_ team visited me.


End file.
